4 Season
by LalaClouds
Summary: Musim-musim dimana aku bertemu denganmu hingga kamu menjadi mlikki sepenuhnya/YEWON or KYUSUNG


Cast: Yesung, Siwon4 Season

**Pair: Yewon/WonSung**

**Disclaimer: Cast bukan milik saya, Yesung milik para seme-nya, dan Siwon milik Yesung tapi yang pasti, This FF Mine! .**

**Warning: YAOI, Un-Official Pair, AU, OOC, TYPO(S), MISS TYPO(S), ANEH, GAJE, DAN LAINNYA**

**DRABBLE**

.

.

.  
Happy Reading

.

.  
.

**AUTUMN**

Musim yang begitu indah bukan? Udara dingin yang kering, daun- daun Maple yang layu dan berubah warna menjadi kuning kecoklatan, dan berterbangan di sekitar kita. Bukankah ini indah?

Musim yang indah sama sepertimu. Yang juga begitu indah. Dan di musim ini juga aku bertemu denganmu. Seseorang yang tidak sengaja ku dengar menyanyi di bawah daun Maple yang tengah berguguran, di kelilingi anak-anak kecil yang menggemaskan. Sama sepertimu yang juga menggemaskan ah tidak, bahkan lebih. Apa kamu suka menyanyi? Suaramu begitu indah dan lagi-lagi sama sepertimu.

Aku memutuskan untuk menghampirimu, menyapamu, dan berkenalan denganmu dengan senyum yang dapat membuatku melayang, kamu menyambut uluran tangku. Aku senang. Sangat senang. Setelah itu kamu kembali bernyanyi, aku? Aku seperti anak-anak kecil itu, menikmati suaramu yang dapat menenangkan jiwa. Rambutmu berayun-ayun terkena angin, kenapa namja ini begitu indah? Aku tak bosan memangdangnya .

Aku.. Menyukaimu.

**WINTER**

Musim yang putih, bersih, musim saat butiran-butiran salju turun menutupi bumi, putih, semuanya berwarna putih.

Kamu ingat musim ini? Musimm dimana aku membawamu kesuatu tempat tempat yang kamu katakan begitu mempesona. Benarkah?

Dingin, aku menggenggam jari mungilmu itu mencoba untuk menghangatkannya dan memyalurkan kenyamanan untukmu, karna aku sudah berjanji akan selalu menjagamu.

Sudah hampir 3 bulan sejak pertemuan kita musim lalu, dan itu membuatku semakin menyukaimu, caramu menilai dan melihat seseorang begitu tulus, menggunakan perasaan untuk mengerti seseorang dan memahami orang itu. Dan aku sekarang sudah memahamimu. Dan Kamu begitu sempurna untukku.

Tanpa menunggu lama, aku memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanku padamu saat ini juga bagitu waktu 3 bulan itu sudah cukup. Kamu terlihat terkejut, sangat terkejut, saat itu aku berfikir kamu akan menolakku, karna jawaban yang begitu lama darimu.

Tetapi setelah aku menyakinkanmu bagaimana perasaanku padamu, betapa seriusnya diriku, hinggan akhirnya kamu menyetujuinya. Dan saat itu untuk pertama kalinya kita berciuman dan menjadi sepasang kekasih di tempat yang paling mempesona untukmu- atap rumahmu yang sudah ku hias dengan begitu rupa. Aku.. Benar-benar menyukaimu

**SPRING**

Musim yang paling indah diantara musim lainnya. Dimana saat semua bunga tan tumbuhan bermekaran dan mencairkan kita dari musim yang membeku.

Dan apa kamu ingat musim ini? Musim ini, musim yang mengingatkanku pada wajahmu yang merona merah. Manis. Sangat manis.

Setelah hampir 3 bulan kita berpacaran dan 6 bulan sejak berkenalan, aku memutuskan untuk mengikatmu. Mengikatmu dalam sebuah janji suci, hingga maut memisahkan kita.

Apa aku terlalu tergesa-gesa? Kurasa tidak, aku tidak ingin kehilangan namjaku ini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk melamarnya saat ini juga. Saat aku, berlutut di tengah jalan raya yang sedang ramai. Menyodorkan sebuah kotak merah yang berisi cincin di dalamnya. Sambil menyentuh tanganmu lembut. Cukup lama kamu tidak terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaanku yang sangat sederhana.. Apa kamu tidak ingin menjadi pendampingku? Aku terus menunggu, hingga orang-orang mengelilingi kita dengan bersiul dan bertepuk tangan serta menyemangatiku. Bahkan ada sebagian yang meneriaki kata 'I do' dengan keras. Apa kamu masi meragukanku? Wajahmu memerah, dan aku menyukai rona itu.

Hingga akhirnya, kamu menganggukan kepalamu cepat dengan air mata yang mengaliri onyxmu yang begitu indah, aku segera memelukmu, aku senang. Sangat. Semua orang yang menyaksikan itu bersorak histeris seolah ikut merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Aku.. Mencintaimu.

**SUMMER****  
**  
Musim di mana sangat berlawanan dengan musim dingin, matahari menyinari bumi dengan terik. Dan pastinya sangat panas.

Dan musim ini yang paling bersejarah untuk kita. Dimana kita benar-benar telah terikat seutuhnya.

Disaat kamu berjalan menuju kearahku dengan tuxedo putih yang begitu membuatmu terlihat begitu  
tampan. Oh, anni.. Aku yang tampan, sedangkan kamu, kamu cantik, manis, menggemaskan, dan semuanya yang mampu mengalihkan duniaku.

Membuatku hanya memandangmu, tidak yang lainnya. Dengan senyuman yang menyembang di bibirmu aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk menyambut pengantinku yang sangat kucintai.

Hingga saat kita berdua bersumpah di hadapan Tuhan, untuk saling mencintai, melindungi, mengasihi dan saling menjaga satu sama lainnya, hingga maut memisahkan kita. Dan berakhir dengan tepukan dari  
semua orang.

Aku.. Sangat mencintaimu

.

Satu hal yang selalu kita ketahui, setiap musim itu menyimpan sejarah yang berarti bagi kita berdua, dimulai saat kita bertemu, berpacaran, melamarmu, hingga kita tak terpisahkan lagi. Setiap musim akan selau ku ingat danakan kita ceritakan pada anak cucu kita, bagaimana aku Choi Siwon mencintai seorang namja manis dan menjadi cinta terakhirku hingga saat ini- Kim Jong Woon.

END

A/N: Drabble gagal from me XD ini juga re-publish XD Lala tunggu Riviewnya ne.. ^^

.

.

.

Gamsahamnida


End file.
